More Like Brothers
by JessieBelle90210
Summary: So This Is A Theme Challenge Becuase I Feel Like Making One. Please Give It A Try, And Itll Probably He Logan Centered Because Lets Face It He's My Favorite. I Hope You Enjoy It!No Slash. T Cause I Can. Read&Review! THANKS!
1. Theme 1: Complicated

**_Look Who's Backk! It Took Literally A Month To Get My Computer Back! I Missed It Soooo Much! & I Missed All Of You! _**

**_Also On A Sad Note, I MISSED BIG TIME BREAK UP! Im So Upset! I Really Wanted To See It, But I Had A Hockey Game. NOBODY SPOIL IT, But Was It Any Good? I Heard It Was Really Sad & People Cried. _**

**_Anyways, I Decided To Take Some Time To Do A Theme Challenge Because I Feel Like Its Going To Be Fun.(: And I Feel Like Ill Actually Complete It. Its My New Goal._**

**_Anyways My Birthdays On The 19th!(: Lemme Stop Rambling And Get On With This._**

Thirteen year old Logan leaned against his locker, waiting for his three best friends to arrive. They planned on walking home together like they do every Friday. He jiggled his lock a few times before looking up at the clock on the wall for the third time since he got to his locker. _Where are they? They were supposed to be here at 3:05, and its 3:10. 3:10! Theyre late! Five minutes late! Theyre never late. Where are they?_

Logan was not a patient person. He tapped his foot impatiently while staring at the corner hoping his friends would magically appear around the corner. Soon enough he was pacing back and forth. He rarely ever stood still, and waiting. Oh! He hated waiting. He couldn't no it. He'd leave you before he would stay and wait for you. Always how he was, and it's the way he's always going to be.

Logan never liked waiting. One time he even left hockey practice early because, it was 'taking to long to start.' He walked right out the front doors and all the way to his house. Nobody stopped him, or told him that leaving was wrong. But his father told him that he could never to that again. He was paying for Logan to be on the team, so he had to stay the full practice. He wandered what his mother wouldve said, she'd been dead for seven years now.

Logan decided he would just head home and meet the guys there. They'll show up eventually. After of course they figured out that he'd left school, and gone home. Again. It was movie nigh, and it was Carlos' turn to pick the movie. _Crap! We're watching RENT!_Oh well it was time with his friends. Better than no time at all.

Logan made his way to the door of the school before he was stopped by two bigger kids.

"Where do you think your going Brogan?" the taller one shouted. "I-Its Logan, Jimmy." Logan timidly stated trying to get pastr the bigger boy. _Why are they picking on me? They always do stupid. Great I'm answering myself, that cant be good. They should at least know my name._

"Whats the rush Brogan?" Jimmy spat as he shoved Logan backwards. The shove was so forceful that it sent Logan tumbling backwards into the lockers behind him.

"I need to get home. To my friends." Logan shyly added.  
>"Poor nerd" Jimmy said as he shoved Logan again. "You have no friends. You think those hockey heads want to hang out with you?" Jimmy said as he shoved Logan once more and Logan fell to the ground with a thud.<p>

Logan looked up at Jimmy with tear filled eyes. "O-Of course they would, theyre my best f-friends."  
>"Who would want to be friends with a nerd like you?" Jimmy spat the word nerd as if it tasted bad. This was followed by his cohorts emmence laughter.<p>

Tears sprung in Logan's eyes as he pushed his way past Jimmy and ran home. "That's right leave. Nobody wants you here."

His tears hit the pavement as he raced to 's house. The pidder padder of his feet blended in with his sobs. He was crying so hard that he hadnt even realized his friends mother in her driveway. "Hello Lo-whats wrong?" Kendall's mother asked as she intercepted the young boy as he came flying by. "What happened sweetie?"

"Am I different?"

"Different? From who?"

"C-Carlos, and James, and Kendall?"

"I Don't see a difference between you trouble makers." She said as she sent Logan a reassuring smile.

Logan awkwardly shifted from one foot to the other. "Then why do kids make fun of me? They always do." Logan furiously wiped the tears that cascaded down his cheecks.

"Youre different because your smart." Different in a good way.

"So they make fun of me because im smart?" Logan was confused. _I thought being smart was a good thing? _

"Im sorry sweetie."

"Why? Why me?" Logan asked innocently. As he looked to his friends mother for the answer. Her heart was pained to see Logan so distraught.

"Its complicated sweetie. Go inside and wait for the boys." Mrs Knight quickly tried to change the subject. She knew that she could never explain to sweet innocent Logan that the bullies thrived off of Logans pain. And she definitely didn't want him to feel bad about being different. Soon enough Kendall, James and Carlos made their way into the house. Grinning wildly as they raced into the house.

Their smiles quickly faded as they noticed Logan not being his cheerful self. "Whats wrong Loges?" Kendall asked first, taking the initiative because after all he was their leader.

"Why?" Logan whispered almost inaudibly. Tears threatened to fall as he stared up at his three friends. Kendall noticed the oncoming tears and quickly draped his arm around Logan's shoulders trying to comfort the smaller boy.

"Why what Logan?" James finally asked. "Why do you guys even hang out with me? Why are we even friends?" Logan asked as he wiggled out of Kendall's comforting arm and diverted his gaze to the floor.

The three boys stood shell shocked at what they had just heard. Logan decided to look up at his friends. I mean he had to eventually. He looked at Kendall first. Kendall was stone faced, but emotions swam in his eyes. He looked confused, frustrated, and lastly hurt. Logan's eyes then made his way over to James, who wore the same stone face that Kendall had. His eyes also showed he looked incredibly hurt. Lastly he let his eyes wonder over to Carlos who wasn't even trying to hide his emotions. Carlos just stood their and cried.

"W-Why w-would you ask t-that?" Carlos asked trying to find his composure. "Because im smart, and shy, and you guys are all popular, and outgoing, and I feel like im holding you guys back. You know from bigger and better things." Logan threw his head into his hands and cried. His three friends were instantly by his side.

"Logan, we don't care that your smarter that us. Or quieter. All we care about is that youre our best friend and nothing will ever change that." Kendall said as he once again put his arm around the smaller boy.

"Really?"

"Of Course!" Carlos said as he walked closer towards Logan. " Besides who would make sure we didn't die in Kendall's plans?"

Logan was soon ingulfed into a four way hug. He looked up at his friends. Maybe he was different. He still had his friends. And school. And hockey. Being different was good. But those bullies made matters even more complicated.

**_Awhhh, Lovely(:_**

**_This Is My First Legit Theme Challenge. _**

**_Ohhhh! And Stories Worth Reading:_**

**_Mikkal's Sometimes A Hug Isnt Enough. Its Seriously Amazing._**

**_Those Lost Eyes By 2 Kool To Spell Kool Right. Cause Its Logan Centered And Fricken Amazing!_**

**_And Lastly Downhill From Here By Mikkal. _**

**_So Yeahhh, Go Read Those. & I Hoped You Liked This Because I Have A Feeling Im Going To Continue This._**

**_Please Review, Theyll Make Me Happy(:_**

**_XOXO Jessie_**


	2. Theme 2: Unbreakable

**Okay So I Am An Awful Human Being. I Broke My Computer! THAT'S Why I Haven't Been Updating. ****L Butttt, Im Back With A New Computer & Ready To Get My Ass Moving On This Theme Challenge! I'm Thinking About Doing A Story, But I'm Not Too Sure Yet. Probably. Most Likely, Yes. Wow, Just Talked Myself Into That. But The Only Problem Is I Need Help With A Story Line. So If Ya Wanna Help A Girl Out, Leave Me A Suggestion Of What We Should Make The Guys Do. Please No Slash Or Ocs (I Don't Do Slash & Ocs Take To Much Time) Thanks A Bunch!**

**&& I FINALLY SAW BIG TIME BREAK UP! It Was Sad-ish. No Offence I Never Really Liked Jo. But I Bet She'll Be Back, So NO WORRIES Y'ALL! & I Can't Wait To See Big Time Single! **

**& One Last Thing Before I Move On, I Saw A Ustream Of The Boys In London. Heehee Carlos Sprayed James With Pop, I About Died. "I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!" And That Awkward Lamp. Hahaha (: Anyways Moving On.**

**WARNING! I Cussed, Like Three Times. So Boogeedyy Boo Beware... **

Fearless. Unstoppable. Determined. Leader. Trustworthy. Unbreakable.

Those were the words that described Kendall Knight. Within his group of friends he was the fearless leader. The one who always held his composure for the sake of the others. He was their leaning post, their rock in which they could always find comfort and support. He was their Superman. The one person that they all thought was unbreakable.

Glasses shattering. Shouting. Crying. Screaming. That was all fifteen year old Kendall Knight heard that night. His parents were fighting, again. They fought once in a while, but recently it had become more of a daily thing. They fought about anything and everything. From things like cleaning up the dishes, to who would pick up the boys from hockey.

At first, Kendall tried to stop their fighting. He would throw out some "pleases" and "don'ts" and even his own puppy dog face, but nothing ever worked. It finally got to the point to where Kendall expected it every time he went to bed.

"You're such a malicious pig!" Mrs. Knight shouted as she threw yet another flower pot out the window. "When are you going to grow up Kenneth?"

"Ha! Ill grow a pair when you rot in hell!" Mr. Knight retorted as he reached for the luggage that was thrown at him only moments before. "When are you going to stop being a bitch!"

Mrs. Knight furiously fought back tears as she glared at the man she once loved. "I can't handle this anymore Kenneth. I tried to, but I can't. Just go. LEAVE! And don't come back!"

Kendall shivered in his bed as he choked back sobs. He wasn't supposed to cry, only babies cried! He listened for the fight to conclude the way it did every other night. He waited for the part where they would stop "for the sake of the kids." Unfortunately tonight was different.

"Fine! I won't! And you can keep them damn kids! I DON'T WANT EM!" and with that Kendall's dad slammed the front door shut, and walked out of the house for the last time.

Kendall rolled over in bed. Tears were streaming down his face. He called the first person that came to his mind.

"H-hello? Kendall?" a shaken voice came from the other line. Kendall rolled over on his other side to look at the clock. _3:25am._

"S-sho-oo-t Loges. I-im s-sorr-y. D-did I wake you up?" Kendall could hear the chuckle that came from his smaller friend.

"K-Kendall, dude. I wasn't asleep. I never do anymore." Logan said the last part so it was inaudible. "But dude are you crying? Are you okay?" even though Kendall couldn't see Logan he knew Logan was prepared to walk to Kendall's like he did every other time Kendall's parents fought.

"I'm fine." Kendall finally mustered up enough strength to say. "I think my dad may have left for good."Kendall wiped the tears that were now streaming down his face. He didn't want to believe his dad left, but he knew he was never coming back.

"L-Logan?" he asked again, but the only thing he heard in return was the sound of clicking then more voices.

"Hmphh, 'sup guys?" Carlos' groggy voice asked. Kendall laughed at the thought of Carlos in his pjs. He had worn ones with corndogs on them since the boys were ten and even though they were torn and ripped he wouldn't get rid of them.

"Kendall's dad left." Logan answered. It was quick and to the point. Nothing more needed to be said. "Y'alright Kendall?" James asked sounding a bit more alert than Logan or Carlos. "We're here for ya man. " James' comment was answered with a "yep" from Logan and a grunt from Carlos

"Thanks guys" Kendall responded. Kendall had the best friends. They were all willing to wake up at 3 in the morning just to talk to him. "Alright. So how bout that hockey game?" Logan asked.

"Man! What a game!" Carlos shouted into the phone. You could even hear his bed squeak as he bounced up and down. "I was amazing, of course." James retorted at Carlos. All the boys began laughing.

Kendall slowly zoned out of the conversation which had now gone to counting how many times Carlos had hurt himself playing hockey & they were already in the forties. He realized he wasn't a superhero. He realized it's okay to cry. He wasn't unbreakable, but he also knew he could count on his friends to be there to pick up the pieces when he did break.

**Well, That's Finished! (: Happy Dance! Guys! Guess What Is On The 19th! MY BIRTHDAY! WOOOOO! *Throws Confetti & Balloons Explode*  
>Reviews Would Be Lovely.(:<strong>


End file.
